


At the River

by quilfish_swan



Series: Closer (Sakura/Sasuke post-war one-shots) [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quilfish_swan/pseuds/quilfish_swan
Summary: The first time they kiss, it’s soft, and chaste, and everything she imagined it would be.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Closer (Sakura/Sasuke post-war one-shots) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843336
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	At the River

It happens in the afternoon. It’s summer. Bare feet in the cold river, she splashes him and laughs when he throws even more water back at her. 

She doesn’t know quite how it happens, but they’re sitting on the bank now, and when she turns to him to say something, they’re so close, and the thought of whatever she’d almost said escapes her.

Their faces are _so close_ , and suddenly, they’re both still, unblinking, unbreathing. A faraway thought says, if she would just _lean in…_

But she doesn’t have to. He does. 

She can’t even close her eyes in time before their lips are together. The kiss is soft and chaste, and everything she’s ever imagined, and it’s over in an instant.

Sasuke appears almost as stunned as she is. After a few silent seconds, he turns away, looking tense and confused. 

Sakura opens her mouth to speak, but there’s nothing. Not a thing. She can’t even say his name. 

“Sorry,” he says, when she still doesn’t respond, evidently trying to fill the silence as quickly as possible (Sasuke has never been bothered by silence before, and it’s almost cute). “I couldn’t tell if—I’m sorry.”

When she finally finds her voice, what comes out is, “No.” She shakes her head and stammers, “I mean—don’t be sorry. I just wasn’t expecting—” She chokes out a laugh. “Did we really just—?” She laughs again and covers her face. With the sound muffled from inside her hands, she says, “I’ve been dreaming about that moment since I was, like, five, for heaven’s sake.” She peeks at him through her fingers.

Relaxing, he smirks with a _tch_. “Loser.”

“Hey!” She shoves him lightly. He scoops another handful of water at her that douses her shirt, and she squeals.

And then they're back. So close.

"Do you want to…” she ventures, knowing she's blushing and not caring a bit, “you know… do it again?”

If he looks like a paralyzed deer, it's only for a split second. Then, in a swift motion, he regains control by tapping her forehead with two fingers, a gesture she still hasn’t figured out.

"Maybe later."

He stands up, and she rubs the spot where he touched, equal parts annoyed and amused and absolutely overjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! :)
> 
> Also happy birthday Sasuke! Part 4 will be up later today :)


End file.
